Commander Palmer
by BenadrylCrumplesack
Summary: Aleesha Davis, ODST, has dreams of being a Spartan. Those dreams become far more intense when she has an encounter with Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer that leaves her wanting not only a place in the Spartan program, but Palmer as well. 18 only.


**AUTHOR NOTE: Rated M for sexual content. If you are younger than 18, do not read this fic. Graphic sexual content will occur.**

Aleesha Davis stood almost frozen, her posture rigid, her heart in her throat. She had never been so close to Spartans as she was now, and she was relieved that none of them even noticed her. For an ODST, being in close proximity with a Spartan was something that they all secretly wished for. To be close to those that were the best of the UNSC's most elite, to see how they worked, to see how they fought, to see how they carried themselves, to see how they interacted with each other. They were what every soldier wanted to be, wanted to emulate. And she finally had the chance to be standing in front of them.

She didn't recognize any of the names of the Spartans, save Commander Palmer and Jameson Locke. She had seen both of them before, when she had been briefed before being sent on a mission with Locke. She'd been in one of the drop teams meant to provide support to Locke and the team that was with him. She hadn't been given the details of the mission, only the instructions that she was to hold a certain position with the rest of her OSDST team, drawing fire, allowing Locke to get to where it was he was needed. Commander Palmer had been the one to give that briefing.

Right now, she was standing in a locker room, perusing a list of soldiers who would be dropped planetside to participate in a training exercise the next day, to fill the time between missions. Her name was on that list as well. She was, as expected, to be supporting infantry. She was used to that. There were many that thought of ODST as a lucrative position with much honor and merit, but Aleesha had come to see it as just another supporting infantry position with a slightly more dangerous entry onto the battlefield.

She sighed, shoved the list of names into her locker and ran a hand through the sandy blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down to the small of her back. She glanced towards the shower area where most of the other women were, hearing the various conversations they were having and realizing she had no desire to be a part of those conversations. She had no desire to shower, she found.

Aleesha stripped off her standard issue BDU's, down to her bra and underwear. She made a face. She really didn't want to shower, but knew she'd regret it in the morning if she had to get up early in order to shower.

"I really don't want to take a shower right now, either. I'd really just like to head back to my bunk and go to bed. But I know I'll regret it tomorrow when I have to get up a half hour earlier. I take it you're having the same thoughts?"

A voice interrupted Aleesha's sour thoughts about showering. She glanced to her right, and saw Commander Palmer standing a few lockers down from her, the Spartan rifling through her possessions in search of shower essentials.

Aleesha's throat felt dry and she was unable to find her voice for a moment. She saw Commander Palmer glance at her and frown slightly for a moment. Then the Commander's face broke into a smile, her dimples showing themselves.

"Sorry." Palmer apologized, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I forget not everyone knows me the way my Spartans do." She stepped forward towards Aleesha and held out her right hand. "Spartan Commander Palmer."

Aleesha forced herself to step forward as well, and she felt a slight rush of colder air on her body, making her acutely aware of the lack of clothing on her body. "Crewman Davis." She said, her voice coming out thick and hoarse, and she cursed her voice for its betrayal of her nerves.

Palmer grasped her hand firmly, and the warmth of her hand seemed to sear Aleesha's hand, the shock of her touch electrifying every nerve in her left arm.

"Good to meet you, Davis. You ODST?" Palmer asked, not letting go of Aleesha's hand.

Aleesha felt her face getting hot. "Uh, yes. Very recently. I've only been on one mission, so far."

Palmer smiled wider, her dimples becoming more prominent. "How do you like it so far?"

Aleesha couldn't help but smile herself. Palmer's smile was so infectious. "I like it. It's exciting. I also heard it's possible to go from ODST to Spartan, so I'm glad to have the chance."

Palmer raised an eyebrow, her smile fading slightly. "Spartan? You want in the Spartan program?"

Aleesha looked away. "I-well-yes. I do. I can't deny that. It's something I hope for, but not something I expect to happen."

She noticed that Palmer still hadn't let go of her hand, and the realization made her face feel even hotter. Why was the Commander affecting her this way? She didn't know. She didn't want to think about it.

"Then hope for it. It's not impossible. We got that asshole Buck straight out of ODST, and if he can make it, it's possible for anyone." Palmer laughed, gripping Aleesha's hand tightly for a moment, then letting go.

Aleesha couldn't help but laugh herself. Palmer's laugh made her feel lighter, made her feel as though there were few things she wouldn't do to hear that laugh again.

"If you took him, I guess I have a chance then." Aleesha said, turning back to her locker to find her towel and soap.

She saw Palmer look her up and down out of the corner of her eye. The simple action of Palmer's assessing gaze made her want to simultaneously cover herself and stand in a way that allowed Palmer to study her more closely.

Palmer laughed again, and pulled off her shirt. Aleesha noticed the action, and busied herself in searching for the items she required in order to shower.

"That's the spirit." Palmer said, undoing her belt buckle and unzipping her pants.

Aleesha tried not to focus on Palmer and concentrated on finding her shower items. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, the heat from said hand radiating through her entire body.

"You'll make it, I'm sure. Hope to see you looking sharp during the training exercise tomorrow."

Palmer's voice was entirely to close to Aleesha's ear, and she felt her entire body go cold, then burn. She could've sworn she felt Palmer slightly stroke her bare shoulder with her thumb before the Spartan Commander left her to walk into the shower area.

Aleesha finished grabbing her shower items, stripped off her underclothes and headed to the communal showers herself. She stopped in the bathroom area and glanced at herself in the slightly fogged mirror.

She saw a body that was neither muscular, nor slender, but average. Her skin was a soft, pale color, darkened only by her nipples and another intimate area. She wished that she'd taken the time to shave off all of her body hair, but she hadn't. Because of that, she had a patch of light, wispy hair that grew near her intimate area that was nearly the same color as her sandy blonde hair. She'd never particularly needed to shave her body, but she always felt self conscious just the same. Her breasts were not large, but they had a certain perk that she felt made up for the lack of size. The curvature of her body was not delicate, nor voluptuous, but it was attractive, she thought. She stared at herself, looking her reflection in her own hazel eyes, noting her pert nose, high cheekbones and the freckles that gave her an appearance of being younger than her twenty two years. She wouldn't have called herself beautiful, but she did think she had a certain attractiveness about her.

Aleesha shook her head, and made her way into the shower area. The amount of steam in the air made it hard to see. The laughter and chatter of the other female soldiers around her filled the showers. She made a point not to look for Commander Palmer, as she was slightly afraid of what would happen if she saw her.

Aleesha made her way to the end of the shower area and found an open shower. She hung her towel up on the rack outside of the shower and made her way into it, taking her soap with her. She wished the UNSC had put shower curtains into the communal showers, instead of simply having two walls that left each shower open. She didn't wish for the curtain for the sake of her own privacy, she didn't care about that. It was more so for the sake of isolating herself so she wouldn't look at those showering around her, one person in particular.

Aleesha stood under the warm water, running her hands over her hair to wet it faster. Her goal was to shower as quickly as possible, dress and leave even faster. Usually she enjoyed this time alone, with the warm water soaking away the weariness of the day, but this night, she just wanted to be done with it, and as quickly as possible. She suspected it had something to do with Palmer, but she didn't dwell on the thought.

She closed her eyes, bowed her head and allowed the hot water to warm her, soothe her, calm her. She listened to the dwindling conversation as her peers finished their showers and began to exit, leaving her alone with the warm water running over her body.

Finally, all noise stopped, and she could only hear the sound of her own shower. She felt relief, and reached for the bar of soap she had brought with her, rubbing it slowly between both hands, creating a rich lather. She ran the lather over her shoulders, her breasts, down her stomach, around her hips, down her thighs. She took her left hand and proceeded to wash her most intimate area, and shivered at the sensation her own fingers gave her. She glanced up, quickly. Stepping forward slightly, Aleesha looked around the communal shower. She saw no one there.

Aleesha moved her left hand back down between her thighs, slowly. She gently touched herself, running her fingers over that small, sensitive nub between her legs, and took a sharp intake of breath when she felt the shock of pleasure that brought her. She closed her eyes and pressed more firmly, taking two fingers and gently rubbing them in a circle, relishing the feeling it brought her.

She spread her legs slightly to allow herself more access to that sensitive, swollen area, and began to touch herself more intensely, her fingers caressing, kneading, pleasuring her most intimate area. Aleesha fought back a gasp as she slipped those two fingers inside herself, thrusting her hips forward, pushing her fingers in and out. She moved her thumb up slightly to touch that small area that caused waves of pleasure to course through her body, combined with the movement of her fingers inside her, and it began to take her to heights that she knew would lead to a climax.

Aleesha brough her right hand up to touch her right breast as she pleasured herself, and she tipped her head back, letting go-

"You don't have to do that yourself."

Aleesha gasped, pulled her hands away from her swollen center and gripped them together against her chest.

Commander Palmer was standing just outside her shower, her naked body half obscured by the dim lighting and the steam of the shower room.

Aleesha felt a jolt of fear shoot through her body, but she couldn't stop herself from staring at Commander Palmer, at the curves of her augmented body, both alluring and powerful, her hips full, her breasts shapely and her-oh, god.

Aleesha forced herself to look at the ground. "I'm sorry, Commander-I thought everyone was gone-I didn't mean-"

Palmer stepped over the small raised part of the shower stall, into the shower with Aleesha. "You don't have to do that yourself, Aleesha Davis." Palmer's voice was low, husky, and held some kind of tone that Aleesha couldn't quite name.

Aleesha raised a hand to wipe the water out of her eyes from the still pouring shower, and as she did, she saw Palmer moving closer to her.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her body was still in a heightened state of arousal, her pulse pounding both in her chest and in areas she didn't want it to pound, blood rushing to both her face, and to an area that ached for a need to be filled.

Aleesha saw Palmer reach out a hand, and felt fingers caress her left hip, moving slowly up the side of her body. Palmer stared at her with a white hot intensity she had never seen before, the tall Spartan looking down at her with a ravenous desire that made Aleesha feel dizzy.

Palmer lifted her other hand, and ran her hand on the right side of Aleesha's face, entwined her fingers in Aleesha's hair, as her other hand made it's way up towards Aleesha's ribcage. Aleesha's heart was in her throat, pounding in her chest, her pulse ever quickening at Palmer's light touch.

When Palmer's hand met the side of her breast, Aleesha couldn't stop the whimper that burst forth from her mouth, unbidden.

That noise she made seemed to drive Palmer to action, and the Spartan took Aleesha in her arms, whirling her around, pushing her, hard, and Aleesha found herself backed up against the wall of the shower, completely at the mercy of the large Spartan who seemed intent to devour every inch of her body.

The sudden rush of cold Aleesha felt after being pushed out from under the hot water was quickly replaced by the heat of Palmer's body, as the Spartan pushed her body up against Aleesha's, her breasts pressed against the tall Spartan's physique, the touch of wet, hot skin giving Aleesha a sensation she had never dreamed could exist.

"Aleesha." Palmer moaned her name into her ear, bringing her left hand up, running it through her hair, gripping it tightly. The sensation gave Aleesha an immense pleasure, and she pushed her hips up against Palmers without being fully aware of what she was doing.

She felt Palmer's hand grip her hair tighter, and the other hand brush her abdomen. Palmer gently rested on her inner thigh for a brief moment.

"Do you want me?" Palmer asked, roughly, into Aleesha's ear, and the voice that was thick with desire and need sent shivers down her spine, while the heat from the hand on her thigh threatened to drive her insane.

"Yes!" Aleesha gasped, bringing her hands around to grip Palmer's back.

She felt Palmer's hand move upwards, and when the gentle stroke of Palmer's fingers met her swollen nub, her hips bucked involuntarily, and her legs almost gave way.

Palmer grabbed the outside of her left thigh, and raised Aleesha's leg, giving Aleesha the indication that she should wrap her leg around Palmer. She did, obediently. She would do anything to have the sensation of Palmer's fingers stroking her again.

Palmer pushed her fingers in between Aleesha's legs, stroking, rubbing, back and forth, giving Aleesha a sensation she never knew existed, a sensation that made her feel as if her entire body was being raised towards the heavens.

"I am going to fuck you, Aleesha Davis. And I am going to fuck you senseless." Palmer said into her ear, gripping Aleesha's hip, pushing her body against Aleesha's, driving her fingers into Aleesha with an intensity that made Aleesha gasp.

Aleesha gave in. She moved her hips in rhythm with the movement of Palmer's fingers, dug her fingernails into Palmer's back, reveled in the feeling of Palmer's fingers inside her, Palmer's thumb rubbing that part of her that made her aware she was headed for an explosive climax.

Aleesha came. She came harder than she ever had in her life, hips rocking, her sex throbbing, her intimate area tightening, gripping, pulsing around Palmer's fingers. She couldn't help herself as she cried out, a long, gutteral sound of pure ecstasy, gripping whatever part of Palmer's body she could reach as she did.

She thought it was over, but Palmer had other ideas, sinking down to her knees in front of Aleesha, her eyes burning into Aleesha's own hazel eyes. Palmer took Aleesha's leg and draped it over her shoulder, and buried her face between Aleesha's thighs.

The cry that was ripped from Aleesha was loud and animalistic, sparked by the sudden entrance of Palmers tongue between her legs. Palmer's tongue lapped at that small and swollen place between her thighs, sending a shock of pleasure through Aleesha's body. Aleesha unconsciously gripped Palmer's hair, ground her hips into Palmer's face, her pelvis moving wildly to give herself more of the intense sensation that was Palmer's tongue stroking her sex, delving into the depths of her, then back up and out to that part of her that was responsible for the climax that would inevitably tear it's way through her.

"Commander-" Aleesha gasped, throwing her head back, driving her hips into the face that was buried between her thighs, pleasuring her far above what she thought was possible to feel.

Commander Palmer pulled back. "My name is Sarah." She said, harshly, adjusting Aleesha's leg on her shoulder. "And I want you to scream that when you finish. That's an order."

Aleesha tried to respond, but any response she may have had was taken from her when she felt Palmer's tongue enter her most intimate place once again, and the only response she could give was a cry of "Oh, god!" at the intense pleasure Palmer's tongue was causing her.

She pushed her hips against Sarah's face, gripped Sarah's hair, leaned back against the wall and prepared herself for her imminent release.

A white hot fire built in her, a fire she could suddenly no longer contain, and she climaxed again, that area between her thighs spasming, her pelvis thrusting desperately against Sarah, her hands pulling on Sarah's hair, her hips riding against Sarah's face in an explosive release as she cried out Sarah's name in a voice of desperation and longing.

The shuddering in her body finally slowed, and she managed to untangle her hands from Sarah's hair. Aleesha slid her leg off of Sarah's shoulder, and managed to somehow bring herself to a full standing position.

Aleesha felt weak, she felt hot and she felt slightly embarassed at how intense she had been with Palmer, how she had completely given herself over to physical pleasure without a second thought.

Palmer stood up, slowly, almost stiffly. It couldn't have been comfortable for her to be on her knees on the hard tile of the shower stall. Aleesha noticed that the water was still running, the water still hot, the shower still steamy. She also noticed that she was not satisfied, was not sated. She still wanted more-still needed more.

But Palmer didn't seem inclined to give her more.

The Spartan moved close to her, gazing into her eyes, reaching out a hand and gripping Aleesha's wet hair once again.

"Like I said: You don't have to do that yourself." The Spartan commander said, in a low voice, searching Aleesha's eyes with her own.

Then, she pulled Aleesha's head forward, and pushed her mouth onto Aleesha's, in a kiss that was harsh and sensual, her tongue entangling with Aleesha's and lighting the fire in Aleesha once again, and Aleesha could taste herself on the Spartan's tongue, a taste that sparked an instant memory of the intense pleasure she'd experienced while at the mercy of said tongue.

Palmer pulled back, her grip on Aleesha's hair still tight, still possesive, forcing Aleesha's head back so she had to look at Palmer. "Finish your shower." The Spartan said, then abruptly let go, turning and walking out of the showers, leaving Aleesha cold, shivering with need and full of longing.


End file.
